


Stepsister

by tigriswolf



Series: dark fairy tales [28]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mild Gore, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A small query to Cinderella's stepsister.





	Stepsister

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 28, 2017
> 
> So, I just discovered this little piece in my phone, timestamped for 12:26 AM. I barely remember waking up and typing it in my notes. *shrugs* But I reread it today and had to chuckle.

You sawed off your heel  
to fit your foot in the slipper.  
What exactly did you think would happen  
when you got to the palace  
and had to take off the shoe?


End file.
